En tiempos de guerra
by MikaiShawol
Summary: Se desarolla en epocas de la segunda guerra mundial.Ellos debian escapar,ya era muy peligroso quedarse ahí así que se ven obligados a huir.NejiTen NaruHina SasuSaku SaIno GaaMatsuri ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,ojala SOPA no me meta a la carcel por usarlos e.e_**

_If we don't end war__,__ war will end us._

Estaba cabreado, no, cabreado era quedarse corto, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y estaba pensando en romperle la cara al primero que apareciera.

Neji Hyuuga iba andando o casi corriendo por las soleadas calles de Londres, este era un chico que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, tomado en una coleta baja, su cara era pálida y por lo general llevaba una expresión seria, pero lo que más destacaba en el eran sus pupilas blancas que le habían costado varias preguntas estúpidas a lo largo de su vida, típico que alguien se le quedaba mirando fijamente, pensando que quizás era ciego o algo. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero nunca faltaba el típico desubicado que hasta se ponía a bailar frente a él pensando que no podía verlo.

Pero esa no era la razón de su molestia, claro que no, el tema era que Neji iba a entrar a una prestigiosa universidad en Londres, pero su tio, su tutor, lo obligo a meterse a unas clases de reforzamiento, preparándolo para lo que se venía, cosa que él consideraba una estupidez. Neji Hyuuga era considerado un genio, no necesitaba estudiar de más ni reforzar nada, pero ahí iba su tio, obligándolo a hacer algo innecesario…siendo él y otro grupo de infelices los únicos que debían estudiar en pleno agosto.

Además ni siquiera estaba en circunstancias normales, nada de eso…estaban en la segunda guerra mundial, lo que hacía que los jóvenes tuvieran muchas restricciones …las instrucciones de Neji eran claras, a clases y luego a casa, no había forma de discutir que era complicado movilizarse por la ciudad a veces, habían muchos soldados y autos corriendo a sus anchas y a veces eso lo molestaba…pero ya era costumbre tener que esquivar a un pelotón o saltar a un lado antes de que un auto te arrollara, pero no dejaba de ser molesto

-¡NEJI! ¡PORFIN! LEE LO ENCONTRE-Se escucho una voz bastante potente y chillona, el Hyuuga paró en seco y se dio vuelta para ver a una chica de chonguitos que venía corriendo a el

-¿Tenten?-La chica se detuvo frente a el,apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para regular su respiración después de su carrera para alcanzar al Hyuuga

-Lo siento…es que…-La chica que le había gritado se llamaba Tenten Ama, era de origen chino, también estaba en esas clases del demonio a las que el Hyuuga debía ir, era muy bonita aun que ocultaba esa belleza en su apariencia algo cabello castaño,peinado en dos chonguitos que le daban un aspecto ciertamente parecido a un oso. Por lo demás era muy alegre y optimista y siempre irradiaba dulzura en esos ojos chocolates que en ese momento miraban al Hyuuga con algo de duda

-¡Neji amigo!-El chico que iba tras Tenten era Rock Lee,el era de Japón ,un chico con unas ridículas cejas muy pobladas y un corte estilo tazón que siempre sonreía y hablaba algo de la llama de la juventud-Tenemos un problema, los militares cortaron el paso a nuestras casas…

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato en tu casa?-Pregunto Tenten, suplicante, mirando a su amigo con ojitos de cachorro

-…-El Hyuuga suspiró antes de contestar-Esta bien….

Tenten y Lee celebraron la afirmativa del Hyuuga y se pusieron junto a él para comenzar a caminar a la casa de Neji. Los orígenes de Neji estaban en Japón, allá tenía una enorme mansión ya que la familia Hyuuga era poderosa y antigua, pero en Londres tenía una casa normal, quizás un poco más grande de lo habitual, donde vivía con su tio y sus dos primas

-Se está haciendo tarde…mejor nos apuramos-Dijo Tenten mirando nerviosa el cielo, a nadie le agradaba la idea de estar fuera de noche en esos tiempos, así que los tres apuraron el paso hasta llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga

-Neji-sama,Lee-sama,Tenten-sama bienvenidos-Lo Saludo una sirvienta, tomando la mochila de los tres chicos-Su tio está en su despacho y sus primas en sus respectivas habitaciones

-Gracias-Respondió secamente el Hyuuga,Tenten y Lee le dedicaron una reverencia de agradecimiento y siguieron a su amigo a su habitación,que estaba en el segundo piso,junto a la de Hinata,su prima mayor.

Eso era casí rutina, no era primera vez que los militares bloqueaban el paso, oficialmente la casa de los Hyuugas se había convertido en un refugio debido a que estaba muy cerca de su escuela. Como siempre Neji se acomodo en su cama,Lee en el alfeizar de la ventana y Tenten en un sillón rosa chillón que pertenecía a Hanabi, la prima menor de Neji, pero que había accedido a que ese sillón estuviera ahí debido a las visitas constantes de Lee y habitación de Neji no era muy grande,pero era muy ordenada,estaba pintada de gris claro y justo al medio estaba la cama de Neji,a un lado ,su armario y al otro su prolijo y ordenado,como lo era el mismo genio Hyuuga

Lo que quedaba de día transcurrió rápido, Tenten y Lee hacían casí toda la conversación y a veces Neji opinaba o hacía comentarios, pero lentamente los tres sucumbieron ante Morfeo y se fueron quedando dormidos en sus lugares…hasta que algo los despertó.

Era una explosión, no muy lejos de ahí que logro que todas las luces se apagaran y el piso se removiera un poco…todos tardaron unos segundos en como si todo pasara en camara lenta,hasta que en un latido de corazón ,otra explosión tiro definitivamente a Lee de la ventana

**_Un ataque, los estaban bombardeando_**

Los tres chicos actuaron casí por instinto, Neji salto y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Lee y a Tenten primero y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que los movimientos de la tierra no los tiraran al piso, lograron bajar las escaleras y destrabar una puerta que tenía un largo túnel, por el cual ya estaban pasando las sirvientas, muertas de miedo

-¡Vamos rápido!-Urgió Lee entrando después de Tenten, pero Neji se había quedado helado –¿Neji?

-Ve con Tenten, ya voy-Grito Neji saliendo como una flecha al segundo piso, en donde había escuchado unos gritos que definitivamente pertenecían a sus primas –¡HANABI-SAMA ,HINATA-SAMA!

-¡NEJI-NISSAN!

Neji abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y la vio tirada en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente, con Hanabi intentando levantarla. El chico actuó rápidamente, tomando a Hinata con cuidado y cargándola en su hombro, para luego ofrecerle su mano a Hanabi y salir disparado junto a sus primas al túnel, que los llevo al refugio. Al entrar ellos, cerraron la puerta y los sonidos se vieron amortiguados

La habitación no era más grande que una sala de estar, tenía varias camas bancas y un par de sillones rojos. Las sirvientas estaban en los sillones, intentando consolarse mutuamente, el Tio de Neji estaba mirando al exterior por una sucia ventana y finalmente, Lee y Tenten sentados en una cama, pero no tardaron en levantarse a ayudar a Neji a depositar a Hinata en la cama. Después de eso solo pudieron intercambiar miradas y esperar a que todo terminara cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos lo que provoco un ambiente pesado y denso, ni siquiera el que Hinata despertara hizo que el ambiente estaban palidos,se miraban de soslayo en algunos momentos e intentaban hacer oidos sordos al ruido de explosiones o de los militares corriendo,todo parecia una pesadilla,de la cual no podian despertar

No supieron si pasaron minutos u horas, pero hubo un momento en esa eterna espera, en la que Hiashi se acerco a ellos, rompiendo el trance en el que estaban y dijo

-Vamos, ya debió haber pasado…

Todos caminaron en fila india por el túnel de vuelta a la casa y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Tenten dormiría en el sillón y Lee en el piso como siempre hacían. Pero apenas se recostaron, ninguno pudo dormir hasta pasadas un par de horas,sentian que en cualquier minuto iban a tener que huir de nuevo,quizas ahora seria peor,pero finalmente el cansancio les gano al miedo y los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el agua,su conciente sabia lo que había pasado la noche anterior,pero no lo quería aceptar…se estaba tan bien ahí…pero susurro que se oía lejano iba incrementando su volumen hasta que finalmente el Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el agua,si no sobre su cama, abrió los ojos y vio que por la luz que se colaba por su ventana,debía ser temprano.A los pies de su cama, estaban Hanabi,Hinata,Tenten y Lee ,mirando fijamente la puerta donde se veían dos siluetas,y por lo que se oía, discutían muy acaloradamente

Cuando notaron que Neji había despertado, Tenten le dedico una mirada de miedo, estaba pálida y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, definitivamente algo iba mal.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Neji se abrió y Hiashi entro, sin mostrar sorpresa al verlos a todos despiertos

-Chicos, debemos hablar…ahora.

**Y? que les pareció? Tomates?Reviews? Tomates con Reviews y lechuga? : D bueno ejem,me retiro,ojala les guste c:**

**Por cierto,un minuto de silencio por megaupload u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí les traigo la conti c:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡A JAPÓN!

- Así es…

-Pero Hiashi-sama…

- ¿¡JAPÓN?

-Lo siento Neji, no hay opción

-¿¡JAPÓN!

-¡LEE YA CÁLLATE!-Rugió finalmente Tenten dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que saliera un cómico chichón en el lugar donde lo había golpeado

Los cuatro Hyuuga más Lee y Tenten se habían reunido en la sala de estar de la casa, los chicos se habían apretujado todos juntos en el sillón, mientras que Hiashi se había sentado frente a ellos, con una mesita separándolos. El ambiente era tan denso que se podía cortar con cuchillo, se sentía la desolación luego del ataque, el ambiente ya de por si parecía gris y apagado.

-Si Lee, Japón.-Dijo cansinamente Hiashi mientras Lee se frotaba la nuca con dos lagrimones corriendo por su cara

Quien había estado hablando con Hiashi había sido un militar, que le dijo que habían decidido que mientras Londres fuera un lugar tan inseguro, se evacuarían a todos los niños en el próximo tren. Pero Hiashi le indico que el ya tenía pensado un lugar para enviar a sus hijas y a su sobrino…Japón, aun que nadie le hallaba sentido a eso

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho…deben evacuar los niños…nosotros ya cumplimos la mayoría de edad-Dijo Neji, haciendo referencia a él y a Tenten, ya que Lee los cumplía en noviembre

-Sí, pero Neji…necesito que cuides de tus primas –Dijo Hiashi pasando su vista por sus dos hijas, Hinata si bien ya no era una chiquilla, su aspecto frágil y delicado pedía a gritos que la sacaran de ese hostil ambiente cuanto antes, y por supuesto Hanabi que ella sí que entraba al parámetro de "niños" –Y de todas formas, tampoco me gustaría tenerte aquí en estas circunstancias

-Tsk…

- Y… ¿qué será de nosotros Hiashi-sama?-Pregunto tímidamente Tenten, intentando mantener el contacto visual con el padre de Hinata , quien parecía cortarte el cuello con la mirada

-Ustedes también irán, ya he hablado con sus respectivos tutores, no se preocupen. -Respondió simplemente Hiashi, sin dar más información

Tenten y Lee se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero fue el segundo quien volvió a romper ese hostil silencio

-Hiashi-sama… ¿Cómo vamos a ir a Japón? se supone que estamos todos en guerra… ¿enserio nos dejaran pasar a Japón sin mayores problemas?-Dijo Lee, alzando la mano para pedir la palabra

Tres pares de ojos perlados y unos achocolatados se posaron en Hiashi, Lee tenía razón, después de ese ataque sería difícil llegar a Japón como si nada

-…Tengo un amigo que los llevara en un avión mercante…Neji, Hinata ¿se acuerdan de Minato Uzumaki? –Pregunto el patriarca Hyuuga, mirando a su hija mayor y a su sobrino-Hanabi tú eras muy pequeña para recordarlo

-¿Minato Uzumaki?

-¿El padre de Na-Naruto-kun?

-Exacto, el los llevara a Konoha, que milagrosamente no se ve afectada por la guerra, ni siquiera hay militares allá. La mansión Hyuuga se hizo refugio de todos los que vivían antes en Konoha, ya saben…Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru…

Hinata y Neji se miraron, los recordaban, todos ellos habían sido sus amigos en la infancia, pero no los veían hace un poco más de 10 años

-Pero…un avión japonés saliendo de Londres… ¿no es peligroso? –Pregunto Tenten después de un rato en el que todos estaban pensando en sus propias cosas

-…Tendremos que tomar el riesgo-Dijo Hiashi fríamente. Las palabras de Tenten parecieron detonar al resto

-Pero ¿no es más peligroso ir en un avión al que pueden tirar del aire que quedarse aquí? , que estupidez…–Dijo Neji entre otra serie de protestas de todos, que parecían espantados ante esa idea

-Se acabo la discusión, la decisición ya está tomada, lo siento –Dijo Hiashi de manera mordaz mirando reprochante a su sobrino, el nunca era irrespetuoso ni hablaba sin que se lo pidieran, pero entendía que debido a la situación, Neji había olvidado todo los malditos modales-Minato llegara en treinta minutos, vayan y metan en sus maletas solo lo más esencial

Los cinco estuvieron sentados otro rato, aun procesando la información que Hiashi les había dado, el primero en levantarse fue Neji quien salió hecho una furia de la sala

Listo, iba a matar a alguien, su semana no podía ir peor, ¿cómo iba a abandonar Londres tan solo a unos meses de entrar a la universidad?, iba a dejar todo en el olvido tan solo porque un bombardeo había asustado a su tio, era idiota todo eso, además aunque se resignara y supiera que debía cuidar de sus primas, la idea del avión era aun más aterradora, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando su tio…?

-¡NEJI, POR DIOS YA DETENTE!-Escucho el Hyuuga, apenas logro identificar que había sido Tenten cuando una mano tibia tomo la suya y lo hizo detenerse –Te vengo hablando desde que saliste de la sala…no me hacías caso

-Lo siento…estoy un poco…-Neji se giro para enfrentarse a la chica pero lo que vio lo derribo totalmente

Tenten tenía los ojos cristalizados, respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo e intentaba rehuir de la mirada perlada del Hyuuga. Eso era nuevo, Tenten era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía, era "Un chico más del grupo", nunca mostraba debilidad y jamás derramaba una lagrima, por lo que esa imagen le dio al Hyuuga una sensación parecida a como si le hubieran pateado en el estomago, pero el sabia que solo había sido su imaginación, así que tomo aire y se recompuso

-…distraído, lo siento Tenten-Termino el Hyuuga deshaciendo suavemente el agarre de la chica y volviéndose a dar la vuelta, escucho como la castaña suspiraba de alivio – ¿Pasa algo?

-No no, solo creí que me ibas a gritar, enserio te veías molesto-Le comento Tenten, con un tono más alegre en su voz, al volver a girarse Neji vio como le sonreía ,otra cosa que lo descoloco –Creo que iré a ayudar a Hanabi y a Hinata a empacar, más tarde traerán mis cosas

Neji asintió secamente y Tenten paso por su lado con rumbo hacía la habitación de Hanabi , el chico la miro unos minutos hasta que otra voz lo saco de su trance

-Neji ¿qué miras?–Lee se había acercado a Neji y este no se había dado cuenta, no podía creer que otra vez lo estuvieran tomando por sorpresa, el no era así –Pero bueno, vamos te ayudare a empacar

-…Hmph ,Vale

Ya 20 minutos después estaban todos listos, a pesar de que los días eran bastante soleados aun, todos iban bien abrigados. Hinata y Hanabi iban envueltas en abrigos, bufandas y gorros de lana, mientras que Hinata iba de colores claros, como azul y blanco, Hanabi iba de morado y negro, las dos hermanas hacían un contraste agradable a la vista. Hanabi llevaba una mochila azul además de su maleta y Hinata una cartera blanca con su respectiva maleta (Gracias a dios las dos no eran como esas chicas que iban con cinco maletas y dos bolsos de mano)

Neji y Lee iban con chaquetas (Gris y Verde) que se cerraban en el cuello, pero la de Lee era sin mangas a diferencia de la de Neji. Ambos iban con vaqueros y cada uno con una maleta al lado. Tenten iba con un chaleco rosado y una remera negra.

Hiashi los esperaba en la puerta junto a dos sirvientas, apenas los chicos llegaron al recibidor el timbre sonó, haciendo que casi al instante la sirvienta la abriera, mostrando a quien esperaban: Minato Uzumaki

Minato tenía el cabello dorado, alborotado y en puntas, con dos mechones largos cayendo por su cara ,era algo bronceado de piel y sus ojos azules centelleaban como dos preciosos zafiros

-Wow…Hanabi, Neji, Hinata ¡mírense por dios! no me puedo creer que hayan pasado 10 años-Exclamo el rubio mirando fijamente a los tres Hyuugas, quienes lo saludaron con una reverencia ,Minato luego se dirigió a Tenten y Lee-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

-Tenten Ama…

-Rock Lee

Ambos hicieron una reverencia que el ojiazul correspondió con alegría

-Ah sí, Hiashi me hablo de ustedes…entonces viejo amigo ¿cuándo nos vamos?-Pregunto Minato dándole unas palmadas amistosas a Hiashi, quien le dedico una mirada severa

-Ahora mismo, están listos –Dijo secamente apuntando con la cabeza a las maletas de los cinco chicos

-Ah pues, nos vamos de inmediato-Minato salió por la puerta mientras todos se despedían de Hiashi. No fue la despedida más emotiva del mundo, para los Hyuuga una muestra de cariño por parte del patriarca era una palmada en la cabeza o unas pocas palabras, pero finalmente todos salieron al trote tras Minato que ya se estaba alejando bastante

-Está bien chicos, iremos bien formados. Neji, Lee ustedes atrás, pequeña Hanabi al medio, Hinata y Tenten aquí al frente, manténganse lo más juntos posible y síganme sin hablar-Indico Minato indicando sus lugares con la mano, todos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a caminar tras el Uzumaki

Si es que en la casa de los Hyuugas el ambiente era desolador, las calles eran tres veces peor, el aire era pesado y con echar un vistazo alrededor te daban ganas de llorar o de salir corriendo. Las calles estaban destruidas, no había afectado muchas casas pero si había varios autos de cabeza y faltaban trozos enteros de calle, los militares pasaban en autos o en pelotón totalmente armados, de cada casa salía un grupo de personas con maletas en dirección a la estación de tren. Todos se preguntaron porque se dirigían a la estación del tren si se suponía que se irían en avión.

Ya después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a un puente que atravesaba un riachuelo, donde todos se empujaban para pasar rápido. Hanabi empezó a sentirse sofocada entre tanta gente, así que estiro su brazo hacía atrás y tanteo la mano de su primo, quien la tomo con cuidado y la apretó para infundirle valor e impulsarla a que siguiera andando. Ya cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente, Minato hizo algo inesperado, salto de la nada del puente y cayó al agua, indicándoles con la mano que lo siguieran, lo que provoco caras de extrañeza en todos, pero finalmente accedieron y uno por uno se fueron lanzando con cuidado haciendo un sonido de _splash_ al caer sobre el agua

-Vengan, agáchense y si ven un militar escóndanse como puedan –Susurro Minato comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de todos ,seguido de los cinco chicos que lo seguían más sorprendidos que nunca

Más o menos diez minutos estuvieron andando hasta que llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje escondida tras unos cuantos árboles y arbustos, se acercaron lo más posible en silencio hasta que hablo Hinata

-¡Militares, vienen militares! –Chillo mirando hacia atrás, efectivamente tres autos se dirigían hacia donde estaban

-¡CORRAN! –Grito Minato haciendo una admirable carrera hasta los arboles, Lee había subido en su espalda a Hanabi y el junto con Neji eran los más rápidos, seguidos por Tenten que tiraba del brazo de Hinata para que corriera más rápido, finalmente llegaron a los arboles y todos se escondieron detrás de un árbol a la espera de que los militares se marcharan, cosa que paso al cabo de unos minutos

-Dios, si están dando vuelta por aquí es porque la cosa se pone seria, chicos al avión AHORA –Ordeno Minato corriendo hacía la pista, donde había un pequeño avión de carga, accionando un botón, el rubio logro que en la parte trasera se abriera una rampa por la cual los cinco chicos entraron corriendo. Adentro habían un par de cajas, pero las mínimas, lo importante es que había una corrida de asientos que no tardaron en ser ocupados por los cinco

Minato los miro y suspiró

-Chicos, no se tomaran bien que un avión japonés este abandonando Londres, si es necesario hare piruetas quizás demasiado peligrosas, pero mantengan la calma, los llevare a como de lugar a Japón-Esto lo dijo con un tono solemne y una sonrisa calida, a los otros les hubiera gustado decirles algo pero estaban demasiados nerviosos, incluso Neji aun que no lo demostrara.

El rubio salió del avión y cerró la rampa para irse a su posición, no sin antes ponerse el casco, mientras tanto, dentro del avión todos se pusieron los cinturones y se prepararon para partir. El ronroneo del motor del avión no se hizo esperar y con un rápido sacudón, el avión se puso en movimiento y apenas pasados unos segundos,ya estaban en el aire

-Eso fue ra-rápido-Dijo Hinata con la voz ahogada, estaba muerta de miedo, Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió

-Sí, los aviones que llevan pasajeros tardan más pero estos no toman precauciones y solo…

La oración de Tenten se vio interrumpida, cuando el avión se estremeció debido a una explosión que se escuchaba a un lado, casí de inmediato el avión se movió muy violentamente, incluso más de una vez dio un giro, dándoles a todos la sensación de que estaban en una montaña rusa, era una sensación desagradable el moverse de un lugar a otro ,Hanabi había expresado en voz alta sus ganas de vomitar, mientras Hinata no paraba de gritar e hipar intentando no llorar, así aproximadamente 30 minutos,todos pensaban lo peor,el avión no había podido soportar tantos golpes o por lo menos ellos no sobrevivirían a tantas piruetas locas de Minato.

Finalmente, el avión se movió como si hubiera chocado con algo, lo que hizo que todos se miraran con el pánico reflejado en sus facciones, ninguno dijo palabra hasta que el avión comenzó a descender

-¿Creen que nos hayan capturado?-Pregunto Lee en voz baja, mirando fijamente el lugar donde se desprendía la rampa para bajar, nadie se atrevió a darle la razón o intentar negarlo

Después de 10 minutos, por fin aterrizaron y todos se desabrocharon los cinturones y se apresuraron en correr a la puerta, listos para tirarse contra los ingleses que hubieran capturado el avión, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que quien había abierto la puerta era Minato

-¡Hey chicos! Lamento la turbulencia…estos ingleses son realmente atinados, partieron dos aviones tras nosotros apenas nos elevamos, pero logre perderlos-Dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo orgullosamente mientras se sentaba en el piso-La verdad es que tengo los nervios de punta, así que descansaremos un rato

Todos miraron con admiración al rubio, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, todos suspiraron aliviados y rieron, recordando las caras de susto que habían puesto. Apenas si notaron que habían aterrizado en una playa, donde el aire del océano los tranquilizaba y alegraba cada vez más

-Bueno, ya estoy tranquilo ¿Nos vamos? Konoha espera

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .

**Bueno,gracias a los que me dieron la bienvenida y a los que leyeron,se que 4 reviews es poco pero para mi que nunca habia mostrado mis historia al mundo xD lo aprecio y mucho,gracias infinito! **

**Polariun : Muchas gracias! Aprecio tus palabras (: ! Pues si,la pareja principal es el NejiTen,la otras tendran sus momentos pero nada demasiado serio xP gracias por leer!**

**Hideko Hyuga : Graaaaaaaaaaaacias! *-* sniff me emocionas ;w; (?)asdasd si! A Narnia y a Peter pan 2! ahahah hablan más o menos de lo mismo pero ahora puedes ver que la cosa dio un giro algo inesperado xP gracias por leeeer! (:**

**HoshitaSweet :Awwwwwww gracias! Siii las mejores parejas aiousdjnksadasd -muere- (?) muchas gracias por tus palabritas y por leer! nvn**

**angyhyuga01: AHaha gracias por la bienvenida y si,ARRIBA EL NEJITEN CARAJO -con una pancarta gigante- Gracias por leer c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy de vuelta :D!**

**Inner Mikai: A NADIE LE IMPORTA**

**Sniff :'c okey,aquí va la conti!**

.-

No hubo palabras para describir las emociones que los cinco chicos vivieron sobre el avión, estaban paranoicos después del primer ataque, si escuchaban un ruido, saltaban en sus lugares y miraban a todas partes, aterrados. Hinata no paraba de temblar y Hanabi estaba como en una especie de trance, Neji lo llamo "su propia utopía" una tierra de animales mitológicos a donde escapaba Hanabi cada vez que tenía miedo, los tres mayores se veían bastante serenos, pero en el interior los carcomía el miedo.

Minato se había asegurado de que viajaran lo más cómodos posibles, haciendo paradas cada tanto para hacerlos caminar y estirar las piernas y mostrarles el paisaje, además siempre que estaban cerca de alguna ciudad o pueblo, El Uzumaki se iba para volver con comida para todos, incluso en una de esas idas se atrevió a comprarle una novela romántica a Hinata, que según Hanabi le había contado a Minato, a Hinata le encantaban y la mantenían entretenida, cosa que sirvió mucho para mantener tranquila a la pobre Hyuuga. Como ninguno llevaba reloj, les costaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaban volando, hubo un momento en el cual todos dormían, que una sacudida los despertó…el avión había aterrizado.

Todos se desabrocharon el cinturón y corrieron a la entrada de la rampa, expectantes… Hasta que la rampa bajo y pudieron ver al rubio de siempre, sonriéndoles con expresión serena

-Bienvenido a Konoha

Casi se atropellaron para salir del avión, estaban tan felices de haber llegado a Konoha en una pieza que ninguno pudo ocultar su expresión de eterna dicha. No estaban precisamente en Konoha, estaban en una carretera un poco más lejos, pero no muy lejos se podía ver Konoha , no era una ciudad muy grande, pero era preciosa, habían plantas y árboles por todas partes, no habían edificios y los autos que se podían ver era los mínimos, era una ciudad a la antigua, pero perfecta para disfrutar la paz

-¡Que hermoso!-La primera en hablar fue Tenten, su voz estaba algo ronca ya que ninguno había dicho palabra en el viaje, el sonido chillón de su voz pareció despertar al resto

-¡MUY BIEN! KONOHA AQUÍ VIENE ROCK LEE –Grito a todo pulmón Lee, estaba tan motivado que hasta se podía verse una ola explotar de fondo

-Es precioso…nada ha cambiado, todo está como lo recuerdo-Dijo Hinata con las manos entrelazadas y gesto soñador, su primo asintió secamente, dándole la razón

Ninguno pudo decir algo más cuando vieron a una especie de rayo naranja saltar sobre la espalda de Minato

-¡VIEJOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AUN VIVES!

-S-si Naruto, sigo vivo ,pero estas pesado ¡YA BAJATE!-Minato con un movimiento rápido de hombros logro tirar a su hijo de sus hombros, quien se levanto con expresión molesta

-Eres un amargado viejo, solo me alegro de verte...vivo

Naruto Uzumaki era la viva imagen de Minato,la única diferencia era que tenía el cabello más corto y tres marcas zorrunas en su cara, por lo demás se veía un chico hiperactivo y feliz. El rubio menor le sonrió a su padre antes de fijar su vista en sus pasajeros, se quedo con la boca entreabierta unos segundos y luego apunto a los primos Hyuugas con el dedo índice

-WOOOOW HINATA,NEJI ¡ESTAN GIGANTES! Ahora enserio ¿Quién de los dos tiene el pelo más largo?-Naruto rió solo ante su broma, mientras el Hyuuga mayor le dedicaba una mirada de reproche

-Naruto.-Lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, Naruto trago saliva con una gota cayendo por su nuca, había olvidado lo frívolo que era Neji

-Na-Naruto-kun…Que bueno volver a verte –Lo saludo Hinata, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo encantadoramente

-Aaah sigues igual de adorable que siempre, Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, este cumplido hizo que Hinata se sonrojara hasta parecer una frutilla madura, pero rápidamente llego Lee a su rescate

-¡Eso es amigo! En ti arde la llama de la juventud ¡Me llamo Rock Lee!-Se presentó, estrechando con demasiada energía la mano de Naruto, quien parecía un poco aturdido

-Amigo…no te ofendas pero… ¿QUÉ PASA CON ESAS CEJAS?-Volvió a gritar Naruto, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, pero casi de inmediato, Minato lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza

-No seas maleducado Naruto…Por cierto, las otras dos son Hanabi y Tenten…Hanabi era bebé cuando estuvo aquí así que no debes recordarla. Y Tenten es compañera de Lee y Neji

-¡Mucho gusto!-Dijo Naruto, dedicándoles una sonrisa amistosa a ambas chicas, quienes respondieron con gestos amables también – Ya temíamos por ustedes ,llevamos aquí como 20 minutos…pero bueno ¡CHICOS,VENGAN! ¡YA LLEGARON!

Fue bastante sorpresivo ver llegar a toda una comitiva tras Naruto, eran cinco chicos más

-Yo los presento…bueno este chico con cara de flojera eterna, es Shikamaru Nara-Empezó Naruto, pasando una mano por el hombro del chico nombrado

-Mucho gusto-Dijo educadamente, aun que al final desvió la cara y murmuro algo parecido a "Problemático"

Shikamaru Nara tenía el cabello oscuro y erizado, tomado en una coleta,tenia expresión aburrida como Naruto decía

-El chico patata de aquí es Chouji Akimichi –Continuo Naruto, apuntando al chico junto a Shikamaru, este hizo el signo de la paz con la mano mientras masticaba sus papas

Chouji Akimichi tenía el cabello castaño claro y era bastante gordito, sus ojos rasgados y sus marcas en espiral en sus mejillas te daban la sensación de que era un chico amistoso. Para completar esa imagen, el chico llevaba encima una bolsa de papas que comía cada tanto

-El par de babosos de allá, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru malas pulgas y Shino Aburame

-Cierra la puta boca, idiota-Le dijo el primer tipo, quien parecía ser Kiba

Kiba Inuzuka tenía el cabello desordenado y oscuro, un poco moreno de piel y en su cara se podían observar dos marcas rojas en forma de triangulo, dentro de su chaqueta gris iba un pequeño perro blanco,Akamaru

El último era un chico que a pesar del calor, iba cubierto hasta la nariz, llevaba lentes oscuros y no hizo ningún movimiento cuando Naruto lo menciono

-Y el chico bonito de aquí (No se dejen engañar es un perfecto idiota) es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha-Termino Naruto mostrándole la lengua a un chico que puso los ojos en blancos ante su presentación

Sasuke Uchiha tenía el cabello azabache en puntas, era pálido de piel y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello, tenía una expresión fría en la cara que solo se podía comparar con la de Neji

En total eran once, Tenten se sintió un poco intranquila ante eso ¿La mansión Hyuuga era tan grande para albergar a tantas personas?

-Oigan… ¿Cabremos todos en la mansión?-Preguntó la chica de los chonguitos,alzando un poco la voz para ser oída entre tanta conversación y gritos de Naruto y Lee

-No te preocupes,la mansión Hyuuga puede albergar a más de treinta personas –Dijo una voz en su espalda,que hizo a la chica tener un escalofrió ,giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Neji quien había respondido su pregunta

-Gracias-Tenten le sonrió mostrando toda su alegría y el Hyuuga solo asintió,su relación era extraña,parecía que a Tenten no le molestaba su frialdad

-Muy bien chicos,hora de partir,un autobús vendrá por ustedes en…como cinco minutos-Dijo Minato, poniéndose el casco de nuevo

-¿No vendrás con nosotros, viejo? –Pregunto Naruto,mirando con la cabeza ladeada a su padre

-No no,tengo que volver a Tokyo ahora mismo,de hecho me retrase un poco así que van a matarme

El Uzumaki se despidió con un apretón de manos de los hombres y una sacudida de cabello de las chicas y de inmediato se subió a su avión. Todos observaron en silencio como se alzaba y se perdía en el cielo,casi de inmediato escucharon una bocina .Al voltearse vieron un bus azul,en el carril de al tomaron sus maletas y se apresuraron a subirse, ya era hora de ir a su nuevo hogar

…

La mansión Hyuuga era parecido a un palacio o al menos a los ojos de Tenten era así, ocupaba fácilmente toda una cuadra, tenía el aspecto de las antiguas mansiones japonesas, de madera casi todo, con un hermoso patio delantero que tenia peces Koi en un estanque y un puente de madera que llevaba a la entrada. Tenten y Lee parecían ser los únicos asombrados ante eso

-¡No le han hecho nada! Sigue igual que siempre-Comento Kiba,poniendo una mano sobre uno de los pilares de madera, mientras Akamaru ladraba para secundar lo que había dicho

-¿Seguirá aquí esa cocina tan grande?

- LO IMPORTANTE ES EL PATIO GIGANTE,SASUKE TE RETO AL FUTBALL

-Olvidalo,lo único que quiero es ir a dormir y no despertar hasta el próximo mes

-No seas nenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Así entraron los once, discutiendo ,intercambiando ideas o riendo, pareciera una excursión escolar ,principalmente con Kiba y Naruto peleando tan seguido (A veces se les sumaba Sasuke quien era provocado por Naruto)

-Oigan,oigan…estaremos solos aquí no ¿No?-Pregunto Naruto,sonriendo pícaramente ,codeando a Sasuke quien lo miraba con expresión de no entender de qué diablos hablaba - ¿Podremos hacer fiestas siempre que queramos no? También caminar solo en ropa interior por la casa

-¡Hey! –Salto Tenten mirando reprochante al rubio - ¿Y nosotras tendremos que andar en bragas?

-Bueeeeno…si eso quieren…-Comentó Kiba intercambiando una mirada de cómplice con el rubio,mientras Tenten suspiraba cansinamente y Hanabi miraba a ambos chicos con una ceja alzada

-Lamento arruinarles la fiesta…pero no tendrán toda esa libertad que esperan–Por la puerta paso un adulto seguido de dos chicas

El primero era moreno y su cabello castaño iba tomado en una coleta, lo más curioso es que tenía una cicatriz en medio de su cara, pasando por su nariz

La segunda era una chica que parecía de la edad de Naruto y compañía, era alta, rubia, con su pelo tomado en una cola alta y un mechón cayendo sobre su ojo, su ojo visible mostraba un celeste claro. La chica iba vestida de morado y llevaba tres maletas y un bolso de mano

La tercera tenía el cabello rosa pálido, hasta los hombros, tenía unos preciosos ojos jades e iba vestida de rojo, con dos maletas y una cartera escarlata

-¡Iruka-sensei!-Chillo Naruto saltando sobre él para darle un abrazo de oso -¡NO LO VEIA HACE TANTO!

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto tímidamente Tenten a Hinata y Hanabi,la mas pequeña se encogió de hombros pero Hinata se giro para responderle amablemente

-Iruka-sensei, trabaja en la guardería a la que íbamos todos de pequeños,le tenemos mucho cariño,era muy amable con nosotros-Dijo la Hyuuga con una radiante sonrisa mientras se adelantaba a saludar al susodicho

-Anda,también vienen las problemáticas de Ino y Sakura…-Dijo Shikamaru,poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza con gesto perezoso

-También me alegro de verte, problemático-Dijo Ino saludando con un guiño a Shikamaru,todos corrieron a saludar a las nuevas invitadas,excepto Lee y Tenten que se quedaron al margen

-Todos se conocen…me siento un poco intrusa-Le comentó Tenten a Lee en voz baja , pero su amigo estaba mirando fijamente a las chicas nuevas,hasta que en un momento el chico poco menos se abalanzo sobre las dos amigas

-¡Bella flor de loto! ¡Tengo que confesarme, me he enamorado perdidamente de usted apenas la he visto!-Exclamó Lee, arrodillándose y tomándole una mano a difícil saber quien tenía la mayor cara de "¿Qué demon…?"

-Lo siento…pero…nunca en la vida-Dijo Sakura, deshaciendo el agarre y alejándose para ocultarse tras su amiga rubia que se destornillaba de la risa. Lee se arrastro a un rincón y ahí se quedo con un aura negra rodeándolo

-…Bueno,si ya terminaron el show,me gustaría que pasaran a la sala-Dijo amablemente Iruka,con una gota de vergüenza ajena recorriendo su nuca

Todos aun riendo y tratando de animar a Lee llegaron a la sala de estar,tenia varios sillones impecables,blancos ,varios cuadros preciosos y muchos arreglos de flores que daban un olor agradable a la sala,además de tener un portal que daba al enorme patio de los se acomodaron en los sillones,bastante tranquilos y felices (Excepto Lee) ,preparados para escuchar a Iruka

-Muy bien,yo sere su tutor mientras estén aquí…pero no viviré aquí,viviré aquí al frente y vendré a verlos a las horas de la comida y los días pesados me quedare en la noche para cuidarlo

-¿Días pesados?-Pregunto en voz baja Hanabi,Iruka la miro un poco asustado ante esa pregunta,pero deicidio ignorarla y seguir,cosa que no le cayó bien a la Hyuuga menor,que solo por tener unos finos modales no le contesto algo feo

-Ahora quiero que vengan dos chicas y cuatro chicos,es hora de elegir habitaciones y compañeros a sorteo-Dijo Iruka sacando una bolsita con varios papeles dentro – Veamos…Hinata y Sakura…Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru y Chouji

Los cinco mencionados se levantaron y se pusieron en fila al lado de Iruka para sacar un papel cada uno.

-Me toco Tenten…-Dijo Sakura,mostrando el papel a todos,la chica de los chonguitos le sonrió alegremente aun que de inmediato sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro

-¡Tenten te cambió de papel!

-¡Lee ya te rechazaron,no te hundas más!

El pelinegro volvió a su aura depresiva mientras Tenten le daba palmaditas en la espalda de consuelo

-Ino…-Dijo Hinata también mostrando el papel ,sonriéndole alegremente a su amiga de infancia que también le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos

-Ah ,Ino,Hinata espero que no les moleste que Hanabi duerma con ustedes…les daremos la habitación más grande para que estén comodas –Les comento Iruka,las chicas no parecían molestas,la más feliz parecía Ino ya que tendría una habitación más grande por el costo de una compañera extra que era muy pequeña

Era el turno de los chicos ahora,la guerra empezaría en tres…dos…uno

-¡¿SHINO? –Grito Naruto tirando el papel al suelo,el aludido solo alzo una ceja y no hizo más comentarios,mientras Naruto ponía una expresión parecida a la del cuadro "El grito"- ¡No te ofendas amigo pero hasta el día de hoy te veo cargado de bichos!

-Sasuke-Dijo Neji sin emoción aparente, Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros mientras los otros pensaban que esa habitación iba a ser igual a un cementerio por lo lúgubre y silencioso

-Ehmm…Kiba-Dijo Chouji dejando el papel de lado y mirando al chico del perro -¿Me puedo comer a tu perro?

-Solo si tú me dejas comerme tu brazo-Le espeto Kiba casi como en un ladrido mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Akamaru

-Entonces a mi me toco Lee-Termino la elección Shikamaru,mientras el chico de las enormes cejas le alzaba el pulgar y le sonreía mostrando el brillo de sus dientes

"_Problemático…"_

Todos demasiados cansados por el viaje y por las emociones de volver a verse ,se fueron a sus habitaciones que Iruka les había asignado dándole una abrió con cuidado su puerta,seguida de Sakura quien dejo sus maletas de lados y miro era una habitación demasiado lujosa,solo lo justo para dos chicas,tenia dos escritorio y un librero,dos soleadas ventanas ,una mesita de luz para cada cama y un enorme armario de pintada de lila claro y tenía dos camas con sabanas blancas

-La casa por afuera se ve totalmente oriental…pero por dentro tiene todo lo occidental- Comentó Tenten caminando hacia la ventana y dejando su maleta en la cama más cercana a la ventana mientras oía a Sakura resoplar

-Aaaagh…mi madre lo puso en mi maleta de todas formas-Tenten se giró curiosa a ver qué le ocurría a la pelirrosa y la vio sosteniendo un cuadernillo rosa pálido con una mariposa dibujada en una esquina

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Tenten,sentándose junto a Sakura en su cama,la chica la miro con una mueca de desdén y agito el cuaderno en su mano

-¡Esto! Mi madre espera que escriba todo lo que nos ocurra aquí,pero nunca me ha gustado la idea de tener un diario…le diré que lo perdí o algo…aun que…-Sakura miro pícaramente a Tenten que no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno -¿Quieres que te lo de Tenten? Tienes cara de que te gusten los diarios

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!-La chica de los chonguitos tomo el cuaderno y lo abrazo contra si para salir saltando como una chiquilla,Sakura rió ante ese arrebato de alegría y se empezó a arreglar para dormir

Tenten corrió a su cama y abrió su maleta,revolviendo todo para sacar un bonito lápiz con un panda en la punta ,pero antes de eso saco otra cosa, una cámara bastante grande

-Nee Sakura ¡Sonríe! –Con un sonido de "Click" y un potente flash,salió de inmediato una foto de Sakura con solo la parte de arriba de su pijama rojo de tiritas,con expresión de pocos amigos

-¡Quema eso! Salgo horrible-Grito la pelirrosa,intentando quitarle la foto a Tenten,pero esta siendo más alta que ella logro ponerla fuera de su alcance ,con un resoplido de furia,Sakura abandono la idea y volvió a su cama y le deseo perezosamente las buenas noches a Tenten,quien hacia un esfuerzo para no reírse

La chica rápidamente se puso su pijama (Una musculosa rosa palido y unos pantalones deportivos grises) y se tiro bajo las sabanas para escribir a gusto

_**Agosto – Casa de los Hyuugas**_

_¡Bueno nunca he escrito un diario! Lo encontraba muy de chicas enamoradas y estúpidas,pero creo que necesitare un modo para descargarme en esta casa de locos…asi que no me vendrá mal llevar una bitácora_

_Bueno,me llamo Tenten tengo dieciocho y soy una de las chicas que escapo de Londres para evitar la guerra…si estamos en la segunda guerra mundial y los acontecimientos los últimos días han sido muy intensos…no dejo de preocuparme…_

_Ahora estoy en casa de mi mejor amigo,Neji y sus primas Hinata y Hanabi…todos parecen conocerse lo que se me hace un poco incomodo,pero se que me acostumbrare y todos seremos grandes amigos en esta tragedia…_

_No sé que ocurrirá ahora…pero me emociona no saber lo que creo que mejor me voy a dormir_

_¡Por cierto! Te presento a tu antigua dueña y ahora mi nueva compañera de habitación _

Tenten saco de entre sus cosas un clip y engancho la foto de Sakura a la primera página del diario. Después dejo el diario de lado y se acomodo para dormir.

.-

**Cof cof,ahora si x3 bueno he estado un poco desaparecida :c me estuve cambiando de casa y recién hoy me pusieron el internet…pero aproveche esos días para escribir un poco c: asi que aquí esta la continuación! Por cierto,los primeros capítulos no son nada entretenidos,lo sé! Pero es que es más que todo,introducción a la historia xP para que la entiendan bien y no se pierdan…pero luego viene lo bueno ejem digamos que no dejare a estos pjs tranquilos…tendrán muchos problemas de aquí en más**

**MWAHAHAHAH**

**Angelovenejiten : Muchas gracias por leer! Ahí tienes la conti,gracias por leer!**

**Ariasujm-chan: Gracias por la critica! La verdad es que arregle los errores ortográficos poco después que me dejaras ese review xP también relei el primer capi y me di cuenta que faltaban palabras,wtf no entendía nada porque en mi archivo de Word si están ): asi que es fanfiction troleándome pero bueno,gracias por leer! Espero que te guste la conti c:**

**Beauty Little Star: Pues no te quiero spoilear nada,pero el NejiTen es la pareja principal asi que ya ves xP gracias por leeeeeeer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba frente a un muñeco de práctica, tenía en mi mano cinco kunais y jugueteaba con ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a Londres ya hace tres años ,jamás había practicado como se debía con las armas, que eran mi gran delirio…mi sueño era ser maestra de artes marciales y especializarme en armas…pero mis padres que ahora vivían en China ,querían algo mejor para mi así que con el dolor de mi alma me enviaron a Londres para estudiar medicina…y no era que no me gustara, era buena en química y biología pero no era lo que yo quería.

Seguí ese carril de pensamientos cuando no me di cuenta que un kunai se escapo de mi mano y fue a parar en la cabeza del muñeco de practica

-¡Ay! ¡Tenten!

Pegue un salto sobre mi cama y mire a ambos lados, desorientada, al otro extremo de la habitación estaba Sakura, frotándose la frente donde había un punto rojo y a su lado, mi lápiz de panda

-¡Oops! Perdón…-Me levante de un salto y corrí a ver a la pelirrosa quien se miraba la frente en un espejo pequeño

-¿Estabas jugando al tiro al blanco conmigo? Creí que te caía bien…-Comentó, haciendo un puchero

-¡Lo sientooooooooo! Es que soy sonámbula –Me excuse, rascándome la nuca con pena

-¡Me alegro de verlas despiertas! –Iruka entro a la habitación cargando un par de cajas y una radiante sonrisa – Yo tengo que ir a dejar estos paquetes ¿Pueden ir a despertar al resto?

-Sin problemas Iruka-sensei-Le dijo Sakura tapándose disimuladamente el golpe en la frente y levantándose

Con una risa salí de la habitación y abrí con cuidado la puerta de al frente, allí dormían Ino, Hanabi y Hinata. Su habitación era más grande que la nuestra pero era casi igual en aspecto,las tres chicas dormían como angelitos en sus camas, camine hacia la cama de Hinata ,iba a removerla para despertar cuando

-¡INO-CERDA! ¿¡TE VAS A PASAR TODO EL DÍA DURMIENDO? –Sakura como un torpedo aterrizo sobre Ino quien soltó un chillido parecido al de una ardilla con faringitis y comenzó a pelear con la pelirrosa que no dejaba de reír

-Tienen mucha energía para ser tan temprano-Comentó Hinata que era imposible que no hubiera despertado con tanto ruido, me sonrió amablemente y susurro un suave "Buenos días"

-¡Son las 7 de la mañana! Déjenme dormir par de brujas-Gruño Hanabi, arrojándoles el despertador a Ino y Sakura que exclamaron un sonoro "¡Auch!"

-¡Hanabi-sama!-Le dijo Hinata, intentando sonar estricta, pero no convenció ni a Hanabi ni a nadie, me reí ante su penoso intento- No te rías…

La chica se veía tan desanimada que me dio algo de pena, asi que me levante y me acerque a la cama de Hanabi y me arroje a ella al igual que Sakura lo había hecho anteriormente

-¡Discúlpate con las chicas!-Le dije entre riendo y hablando enserio, la había agarrado de un pie y gracias a que era más alta que ella podía hacer que colgara de cabeza

Sakura e Ino se rieron ante esa divertida situación, era divertido porque Hanabi pataleaba y gritaba pero yo no cedia, no era la más fortachona pero podía mantener a raya a una chica de 12 años.

Nos paseamos por todas las habitaciones, pero en ninguna se hizo tanto escándalo como en la de las chicas, cuando recién pudimos volver a nuestras habitaciones, vestirnos y bajar a desayunar, estaban todos intentando no quedarse dormidos sobre la mesa del desayuno

-Ah…pero esos ánimos, venga hablen o algo…-Dije con una gotita de vergüenza ajena, mire a Lee,Naruto y Kiba quienes seguro le ponían animo a la cosa, pero parecía ser que eran los más dormidos del grupo- Humm ¿Qué dices tú Sakura? …¿Sakura?

No lo había notado pero mi amiga pelirrosa se había quedado mirando a cierto pelinegro, quien estaba tan concentrado que no noto la penetrante mirada jade de la Haruno sobre el, antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta, le di un suave codazo en las costillas

-¿E..eh? Ah sí Tenten, tienes razón…

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que deberíamos cazar cachorros y ponerlos en la sopa?-Dije alzando una ceja,Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera responderme, Kiba ya se había levantado de la mesa echando chispas por los ojos

-¡¿QUÉ DIJIERON?

-Háganme el favor…y cállense-Dijo Sasuke con una venita punzante, mirándonos de mala forma. Sakura soltó un respingo y asintió bajando la mirada, yo la mire extrañada y pase mi vista a Ino quien me susurraba de forma apenas audible "Más tarde te explico"

Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban cerca de una radio de madera que apenas podía emitir...era por eso que los tres estaban tan concentrados, esa radio emitía noticias acerca del bombardeo en Londres. Suspiré y me senté, mordiendo distraídamente una tostada, Sakura se sentó a mi lado y se puso a hablar entre murmullos con Ino, volví a suspirar pero un poco más fuerte y de inmediato note una mirada sobre mí, mejor dicho, una aperlada mirada, pase de largo eso y continué desayunando aun que por alguna razón el corazón me dio un vuelvo

-¡Chicos, les traigo noticias!-Dijo Iruka, entrando a la sala con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Van a ir a la escuela!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

…

**Agosto-Parque frente al instituto**

_Llevamos ya tres días aquí ¡Fue terrible cuando Iruka llego diciendo que los chicos tendrían que ir a la escuela! Nosotros como ya acabamos no tenemos que ir pero bueno…Ojala pudiera describir con palabras la reacción de Naruto y Kiba…era como el demonio de tazmania naranja y con complejo de perro…no les cuadraba el porque tenían que ir a clases en vacaciones…Pero Iruka me confio más tarde que era para mantenerlos distraídos, no le causo gracia ver a los chicos escuchando la radio, Según Iruka, esto de enviarlos de nuevo a la escuela se hace en varias partes .Encuentro estúpido que quiera censurar lo que está pasando pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para rebatir con ellos? Han sido tan buenos conmigo que mejor me callo._

_Ahora estoy esperando a que salgan las chicas, Sakura encontró un café poco conocido pero acogedor cerca del instituto y nos iremos allá a hablar un rato ¡Me salvaron la vida porque no saben lo aburrida que es la mansión Hyuuga sin ellos! Lee esta todo el día entrenando y Neji está peor que chica con su menstruación (¿Menstruación? Menopausia diría yo) desde que le quitaron la radio que anda con un humor horrible asi que intento evitarlo…Ah…ya salen las chicas, escribiré otro día _

Pareciese que fuese pleno otoño, por la suave brisa y el poco calor que hacía, guarde el diario en mi bolso y me levante para ir por las chicas, que se veían un poco cansadas pero contentas de todas formas. Hablando y riendo fuimos guiadas por Sakura al café que había mencionado…no era nada del otro mundo, era bastante pequeño, con las paredes y las mesas de color crema ,un enorme ventanal y unos sillones color verde con una mesita para dejar las tazas. Con las chicas nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un café cada una ,pero ni siquiera la camarera se había ido cuando apunte a Sakura con una barra de pan

-¡Muy bien Haruno, escupe la sopa! ¿Te gusta el Uchiha? –Dije en un susurro cargado de emoción, casi de inmediato Ino casi se cae de la silla mientras Hinata algo sorprendida miraba a la Haruno que comenzaba a ponerse roja

-¡¿Es necesario que lo digas tan fuerte Tenten?-Dijo la pelirrosada, hundiéndose en la silla mientras miraba a ambos lados del café, la verdad es que estábamos hablando algo bajo, además nadie sería tan chismoso como para escuchar la conversación de cuatro colegialas cualquiera

-Veras…-Dijo Sakura, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo- Me gusta Sasuke-kun desde que somos pequeños…

-Antes, todo nuestro grupo se juntaba para jugar…Sasuke tenía una especie de club de fans…a todas las chicas nos gustaba…excepto a Hinata-Comentó Ino aburrida, mirando a la Hyuuga que bebía en silencio –Pero…hace años murieron los padres de Sasuke en circunstancias extrañas y fue ahí cuando Sasuke se mudo con su hermano Itachi a Estas Unidos

-Sasuke-kun era…un poco competitivo, pero era muy amable y buen amigo…pero ahora cuando lo volvimos a ver…nos dimos cuenta de que…

-Era un cubo de hielo con patas, egocéntrico –Completo Ino golpeando con fuerza su tasa contra la mesa -¡Apenas si dijo algo cuando nos vio! No nos vemos hace…más de 10 años y bueno…eso en realidad

Las mire con una sonrisa apenada, la verdad es que las entendía, debía ser duro ver a Sasuke de esa forma, yo lo había conocido siendo el ¨egocéntrico cubito de hielo¨ entonces para mí no era molestia

-Entiendo…-Comenté algo incomoda, Ino y Sakura miraban sus tazas de forma distraída, probablemente recordando tiempos mejores cuando todos éramos niños…y no habían guerras entremedio…

No volvimos a hablar hasta que cada quien termino su taza de té, sinceramente me sentía mal ya que las había hecho recordar algo que las entristecía ,la que se veía más tranquila era Hinata. Mientras Sakura e Ino iban a pagar, Hinata me sonrió para tranquilizarme

-Tranquila…haber perdido asi a Sasuke-kun las tiene tristes…yo nunca compartí mucho con el asi que no puedo sentirme triste…-Dijo Hinata algo apenada, pero antes de que pudiera responder, las chicas ya había vuelto asi que en fila india nos encaminamos a la salida, pero apenas pusimos un pie fuera, escuchamos a alguien gritar…

-¡AHÍ ESTAN! –Eran un grupos de buscapleitos con bastones y cadenas, mire tras mi hombro a ver a quien apuntaban, pero cuando empezaron a correr hacia nosotras, nos dimos cuenta de que corríamos peligro. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel salimos disparadas en otra dirección mientras ellos nos perseguían, estuvimos fácilmente unos 10 minutos corriendo, intentando evitarlos…nadie nos ayudaba y cada vez estábamos más cansadas ,hasta que en un momento casi perfecto vi un terreno baldío escondido tras unas tablas de madera, pero un pequeño agujero escondido tras una vieja rueda nos dio la oportunidad, asi que entramos y volvimos a poner la rueda. Los escuchamos pasar y alejarse…estábamos asustadas, ninguna se atrevió a hablar hasta pasado diez minutos

-¿Por qué nos persiguen? No hemos hecho nada malo…-Dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando hacia el agujero para destaparlo y salir de ahí. Pero Ino había encontrado la respuesta, en un viejo papel arrugado en el piso

-Aquí esta…Chicas….piden recompensa por ustedes…

-¡¿QUÉ?

Sakura fue la más rápida y tomo el papel ,carraspeo y comenzó a leer

-Las fugitivas de Londres…Hinata ,Neji y Hanabi Hyuuga ,acompañados por Tenten Ama y Rock Lee…por capturarlos dan…wow esto es mucho dinero –Dijo Sakura dando vuelta el papel,había una foto de los cinco chicos más la recompensa

-Dios mio esos son muchos ceros…-Dijo Ino en un hilo de voz

-Debe…debemos ir a casa…ahora-Dijo Hinata agarrándose del brazo de Sakura,la pelirrosa asintió y todas nos tomamos del brazo para comenzar a correr hacia la mansión Hyuuga,en el camino muchas personas nos miraban fijamente y otras sonreían maliciosamente ,tenía miedo…estaba temblando entera…no sabía que hacer…estaba asustada.

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que notamos fue que…la puerta de entrada había sido arrancada.

**Buenas :D Tanto tiempo gente! Bueno em excusas? xD Escuela e.e me tiene taaaaaaaaaan llena –w-tengo tan poco tiempo libre x_x y cuando lo tengo,no tengo ganas de escribir xDD como que me dreno la imaginación y bueno…ustedes entiende…este capitulo lo escribí MUY a la fuerza xD asi que no sé…volveré a actualizar cuando mi inspiración vuelva…creo que necesito ver una buena película o leerme una buena novela sobre la 2da guerra mundial e.e para ponerme en ambiente.**

**Ariasujm-chan : Ohohoho tu si sabes 8D ahora que las cosas se ponen tan fea + las hormonas ,dejaran a nuestro Hyuuga fuera de combate :D…me encanta hacerlo sufrir! xDDDD**

**Beauty Little Star: Ohhh GaaMatsu me encantan! Espero escribir pronto de ellos ;w; malditos areneros aparezcan rápido en la historia! XD(Re que era ella la que escribe)**

**Angelovenejiten : Y Ahora estuve más tiempo T_T! Sufro mucho aquí! Bueno que bueno que te gustara :D!**

**selene uchiha : Totalmente irrelevante XD pero si,quizás me dan ataques futuristas a veces e.e y noo la ropaaa en ese tiempo era horrible XD te imaginas a las chicas con esos vestidos? AHAHA intentare cambiarlo un poco,gracias por leer :D**


End file.
